Present Search
by Roxius
Summary: Om and Gabishi go on a search for a present in the most perverted store in town. Om X Benkei, Gabishi X Kazu. Yaoi, Yuri. Not much else.


_At the 'Sleeping Forest' Base..._

Gabishi was busy looking up some yaoi hentai on his computer when he heard a familiar voice break the sweet morning silence.

"I FORGOT TO GET BENKEI-CHAN A PRESENT FOR HER BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! GODDAMMIT!"

Sighing, Gabishi put away his computer and peeked into the next room, watching the normally-content Om run around the room like a crazy person on drugs (Which she is).

"You know, you really should stop yelling like that..." Gabishi suggested once Om finally calmed down and sat down on the floor.

Om glared at her equally-insane teammate and spat, "Well, how would you feel if you forgot to get a present for your lover on his/her birthday?"

"Unlike you, Ms. Horny Lesbian, I don't love anyone..." Gabishi replied with a straight face.

Om couldn't help but break out into laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, YOU BITCH?" Gabishi shouted.

Om smirked and replied, "I remember hearing from a friend that you happen to have a thing for younger guys that wear caps on their heads..." The candy-loving crazy girl broke out into even more laughter when she saw how red Gabishi's face became.

Om's giggling quickly subsided when Gabishi smashed his hand against the wall and shouted, "IF YOU EVER SAY THAT BULLSHIT OUT LOUD AGAIN, I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU HERE AND NOW, YOU GODDAMN WHORE!"

After a few seconds, Om got off the floor. "Hey, Gabishi, let's go to that store out on the highway!" She exclaimed, "That store with the pictures of naked girls on the windows! You know what I'm talking about!"

Gabishi gave Om an incredulous look and said, "That place is full of gay shit! Besides, can't you just use your A.T.s to get there yourself?"

Om made a 'Bug-Eyed-Shoujo-Girl' look and whimpered, "B-But, Gabishi-kun...I don't want to go there all alone..."

It didn't take long for Gabishi to finally give in. "Fine!" he snarled, "I'LL TAKE YOU THERE IN MY CAR! BUT I'M NOT BUYING ANYTHING!"

Om jumped into Gabishi's arms and squealed, "OH THANK YOU, GABISHI-KUN! ...I'm sure we'll have a great time...heh heh..."

"What did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh...it was nothing!"

* * *

Once they were in front of the store, Gabishi turned to Om and said, "Okay, listen to me right now, you bitch. If you even TRY to trick me into buying some sort of gay shit, then...then..." Oddly enough, Gabishi couldn't seem to think of a good threat. Normally, he would threaten to rip the guy's face off, but this was Om. This was his teammate. He couldn't really hurt one of his teammates. 

"-Maybe you can spank me or something!" Om suggested happily. Gabishi just shrugged and followed Om into the store. The moment they entered, however, Gabishi knew it was a mistake coming here.

All throughout the store, Gabishi saw nothing but aisle upon aisles of various sex toys and whatnot. "You're not seriously planning on buying something for Benkei here, are you? I mean, we still have some time to go somewhere else before the party..." Gabishi pleaded, wanting to leave the horrid store as soon as possible.

Om, on the other hand, was merrily skipping around, her entire body fueled with sexual desire. "I'm gonna have sex with Benkei-chan!" she quietly muttered to herself as she tried to find the 'hardcore sex' section.

Suddenly, Gabishi grabbed her in a neckhold and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, COMING INTO THIS STORE OF UNJUST THOUGHTS? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, LITTLE GIRL!"

Om just gave Gabishi a small smirk before his entire world fell into darkness...

* * *

"Hey, Gabishi...wake up...wake up...Gabishi..." 

Slowly, Gabishi's eyes began to open. As his view came back into focus, he realized that Om and Benkei were standing over him. Both girls were completely naked and covered in sweat. Gabishi sat up and looked around. "Where the fuck am I...?" he groaned as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly, he felt two arms curl around him. Gabishi looked down and realized that he was sleeping with Kazu! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Gabishi screamed.

Om smiled and replied, "Well, one of the employees at the store knocked you over the head with a brick for calling the place 'unjust'. Then, I dragged you here and put you in bed with Kazu once hew as drunk enough!"

"Why the hell did you do that, bitch?" Gabishi hissed, being careful not to accidently wake up Kazu.

Benkei kissed Om passionately and said, "We both knew that you liked Kazu, so we wanted to help you out. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were busy having sex in the other room..."

And with that, the two naked women turned around and walked away.

Sighing, Gabishi laid back down and curled up with Kazu.

'I guess...Om isn't all that bad...' he thought as he drifted off to sleep...


End file.
